


Drunk in Love

by watsonthebox



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, Pidge still exists but she couldn’t make it because she’s Pidge, Slightly based on true events, don’t ask, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watsonthebox/pseuds/watsonthebox
Summary: Lance likes Keith.Keith likes Lance.Lance gets drunk.Keith doesn’t.Let’s see how this’ll turn out.





	Drunk in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VulpesVulpes713](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulpesVulpes713/gifts).



> This is a birthday present for the lovey, talented, amazing, and other positive adjectives Vulpes!! I hope you have a great time and celebrate all year long (just drink responsibly). I hope you like it!!

Lance knew that he had too much to drink. Hell, he knew that thirty minutes ago when he climbed on Hunk’s coffee table, swaying his hips with a red cup filled with alcohol in his hand, shrieking along with Beyoncé over the speakers.

He was just starting to strip along to Partition when Keith, who hadn’t had not one single drop of alcohol, whose face was flushed bright red to the tips of his ears, yanked Lance’s shirt back down and dragged him off the table, ignoring Lance pouts and protests.

It was Hunk’s birthday, and Lance had decided that the best way to throw a party was when there was alcohol involved.

“Alcohol Lance, really?”

Hunk still wasn’t sold on the idea. He clutched his books closer to him, eyes darting around nervously. “What if one our teachers hear?”

“Hunk. My teddy bear. Mr. Walking on Sunshine. My precious son-“

  
“I’m older than you Lance.”

  
“My dude. A party isn’t a party without alcohol! We’re not child’s anymore. We’re manly men with manly needs. And one of those needs is alcohol!”

 

Lance knew he was whining, almost begging. But hey, he wasn’t above that. And he could see that Hunk was still iffy about it, but Lance had his trump card. A double whammy. The knockout.

  
“Shiro will be there. He’s a responsible friend. He’s the dad of our group! He’ll make sure we don’t go crazy and give ourself alcohol poisoning.”

  
“Lance, I’m still not sure if-“

  
Lance smirked. It’s go time.

  
“And I’ll invite Shay. I’m sure she would love to come and drink a little bit with us.”

Lance leaned in, wriggling his eyebrows. “Especially with you.”

  
“Done.”

  
Lance smirked, letting out a loud “Whoop!”, to which Professor Iverson sent him a dirty look and and harshly raised a finger to his lips. Not the least bit apologetic, he winked and sent a pair of finger guns Iverson’s way, cackling madly and tugging Hunk through the halls as Iverson’s face quickly turned from red to purple.

  
_Tonight is gonna be awesome_.

 

  
And awesome it was. At first. Lance helped Hunk decorate his apartment, hanging streamers and almost passing out from blowing too much balloons. He was just setting up the music over the speakers when the first guests started to trickle in.

  
“I’ll get it!” Hunk tossed from the kitchen, taking off his yellow oven mitts.

Lance just hummed in acknowledgement, too focused on creating the greatest party playlist known to man.

 

  
“Oh hey Keith! It’s good to see you, I’m glad you could make it!”

 

  
Lance chocked on air and dropped his phone with a thud, bracing his hands on his knees, trying to keep his lungs into his body as coughs racked through his body.

  
Not noticing his near death experience, Keith chuckled and drew Hunk in for a brief hug, awkwardly patting him on the back.

  
“It’s no problem, Hunk. Thanks for inviting me.”

Keith handed him a wonky box that was poorly wrapped with...newspaper? Keith flushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Sorry about the wrapping job. I tried to watch a couple videos on how to do it, but that’s the best I could do.”

Hunk laughed and drew Keith in for another hug.

  
“Don’t sweat it, man! You didn’t have to give me a gift!”

Hunk set the present on a table in the corner, then headed back to the kitchen.

“You can hang out with Lance until the others start to show up. He might even still be decorating, so you could help him with that if you want to. I’ve got spinach puffs to tend to.”

 

  
Lance, when his lungs had just finally recovered from the first attack, went into another fit again. Lance could practically feel Hunk’s smirk all the way from the kitchen.

Lance was seriously starting to regret telling Hunk about his slight (major) crush on Keith. But Hunk was his best friend. It was bro code.

Lance could hear Keith walking toward him, and willed his breath (and heart) to even, praying that when he turned around that Keith doesn’t notice the blush across his cheeks.

 

  
“Hey Lance.”

 

  
Lance spun around, a little too quickly, stumbling forward. He would have fallen if it weren’t for the hands that gripped his shoulder. Keith hands. Was on him. Oh fuck.

Lance quickly stood up and brushed the imaginary dust off of him, sending Keith his signature smirk.

 

“What’s up, mullet?”

Keith rolled his eyes and didn’t bother to hide the laugh that bubbles out of him.

“I thought we were past this stage in our relationship. Should I start calling you cargo pilot again?” He said jokingly.

 

If Lance’s brain wasn’t mush, he probably would’ve responded with a witty comeback. Did he just say...relationship?

  
_Oh be still, thy bi heart_.

  
Not noticing his inner bi crisis, Keith walked around the room, taking in all the decorations, kicking some balloons around the floor.

 

“Wow, you really outdid yourself. Although I’m not surprised.” Keith peered at Lance, a glint in his eye. “You are known for being over the top sometimes.”

  
“I’m not over the top sometimes!”

  
“Okay, okay, you’re right. You’re over the top all the time.”

  
“H-Hey!”

 

  
Lance could help the fond smile spread across his face as he watched Keith laugh, the sound bouncing off the walls. Lance turned around, getting back to finishing the playlist.

  
_Yeah, I’m royally screwed._

  
Too bad he didn’t notice Keith’s small smile and blush as he stared at him.

 

  
~~~~~

 

  
In all honesty, it wasn’t his fault. He really didn’t know that the punch had alcohol in it. He couldn’t even taste it!

Sure, he had a few shots and was starting to feeling a bit warm and fuzzy inside, but he cut back.

He wanted to pace himself, so he just stuck to, what he thought, was the nonalcoholic punch. So you could imagine his surprise when on his sixth cup of punch, he was shit-faced.

Apparently none of the others knew the punch was spiked either.

Allura, Hunk, and Shiro were drunkenly shoving spinach puffs into their mouths to see who could hold the most, while Shay was laughing at nothing and everything, taking pictures of Hunk the whole time.

The only sober one was Keith, who refused any alcohol because he had a test the next morning, not wanting to take it with a killer hangover.

 

  
So here they were now, Lance really starting to feel the liquid courage while Keith watched over them.

Keith had just managed to pull Lance out of the open window, whose body was leaning halfway out of it, yelling “Hoo, hoo!” thoroughout the dimly lit streets (“What are you doing Lance?!” “I’m either calling an owl or hailing a cab. Whichever comes first!”).

 

Lance had finally crashed on the sofa, exhausted from all the dancing and singing, when he heard it.

  
Lance was a natural flirt, but he knew how to be reserved. But when alcohol was added to the mix, all restraints went out the window.

And this song.

_This song_.

Was calling to him.

 

  
**_Driver roll up the partition please_**.

 

  
Lance immediately stood up, knocking over plastic cups as he went, startling Keith who was right beside him.

  
“Whoa! What the fuck Lance!”

  
Lance turned to him, eyes hooded and a devilish smirk spreading across his features. Keith’s blush and hard swallow only deepened the flirtatious sideways grin.

  
“L-Lan-!!!”

  
Cutting him off by putting a finger to his lips, Lance sent Keith a wink, dancing around the living room, lightly singing along with the lyrics.

The others had entered the room, practically squealing with glee when they saw Lance dance his way around Keith, whose jaw was dropped, wide eyes never leaving Lance.

 

They all knew about Lance’s crush on Keith. And Keith’s on Lance.

There was so much pinning that they could’ve grown an entire forest at this point.

They could’ve easily cut the tension with a plastic knife, and they all hoped, prayed even, that maybe, just maybe, tonight would put an end to it.

Because come on, when Lance was filled with alcohol and Beyoncé came on, he was unstoppable.

 

  
Hunk and Allura hollered along as Lance danced, only getting louder when Lance climbed on top of Hunk’s glass coffee table.

Keith could only watch with wide eyes and Lance’s locked with his, and swayed his hips to the music. Keith knew Lance could dance. He watched those hips move too many time to count, but this?

  
_Holy shit_.

  
Things began to heat up when Shiro, who currently had a lampshade on top of his head, brought a hand to cup over his mouth and let out, “Yeah, Lance! Take your clothes off!”

 

Hunk, Shay, and Allura only added to the mix, sending encouragement to Lance, whose eyes sparked at the challenge.

Only when Lance started to rip his top off, Keith made his move.

With a bright red face, he grabbed Lance’s hand and gripped his shirt down with the other, pulling him down from the coffee table.

Keith realized he probably pulled a little too hard when suddenly the Cuban boy fell onto his lap, taking to time in wrapping his arms around Kieth’s neck, fingers gently tugging the ends of his hair.

 

Instinctively, Keith had put his hands on Lance’s hips, to keep him from toppling over. When he realized exactly just what position they were in, he flushed (if possible) even harder, spluttering gibberish as he tried to apologize or ask if Lance was alright.

 

Lance softly laughed, the action sending a shiver down Keith’s spine. Lance leaned into, mouth just mere inches away from Keith’s ear, breath tickling him. As Lance spoke, he lips barely brushed the outside of Keith’s ear.

 

  
“You know Mullet, if you wanted me to end up in your lap, you wouldn’t need alcohol to do that.”

  
Another shiver went down his spine.

  
Lance pressed a light kiss to Keith’s cheeks, lingering there for a few seconds. Keith involuntarily tightened his grip on Lance’s hips.

  
“I’ve always kinda liked your mullet. Even though it is a hideous hairstyle. Maybe it’s just because of the person who wears it.”

  
Another kiss. This one at the corner of his mouth.

  
“When I say I like the mullet, I’m really saying I like you.”

  
Keith had to be responsible. His iron will wouldn’t be shattered.

  
“Lance, you’re drunk. You know know what you’re doing. I don’t want you to do anything you’ll regret tomorrow.”

  
Lance rolled his eyes and scoffed. He brought both his hands to cup Keith’s jaw, turning up his head slightly to look at him, eyes burning into him.

 

  
“Keith, I may be drunk, but they call it liquid courage for a reason. I like you mullet. Really like you. And yeah, I might do things that I’ll regret, but I can promise there is one damn thing I won’t regret.”

  
Keith thickly swallowed, eyes tracing over Lance’s face, flushing when he realized how serious Lance was.

“And what’s that?”

  
“You.”

 

  
And the iron will shattered.

 

  
Keith really wasn’t sure (or cared) who started it, but suddenly they were kissing.

Lance hands threaded through Keith’s hair, tugging not too gently.

Keith would’ve been embarrassed at the sound that left his throat, but he was too caught up on Lance, and how he felt, how he _tastes_.

  
Keith nearly lost his damn mind when he felt Lance’s tongue gently trace over his bottom lip.

He could feel Lance’s smirk and in retaliation, nipped at his lips, causing Lance to gasp and press against him even more.

And his hands were everywhere he could reach.

Lance could feel warm, calloused hands brush under shirt, igniting Lance’s skin as if it were on fire, making his breathing come out faster.

 

Just as things were starting to get a little too heated for the public eye, Lance suddenly detected himself from Keith, eyes wide with pupils blown.

Keith looked at him in confusion, staring a little too long at Lance’s glistening, red lips.

  
“Lance? Is everything ok-“

  
“Shh! Do you hear that?”

  
Keith listened quietly, not hearing anything out of the blue.

  
“Lance what are you talking about? What do you hear?”

  
“It that what I think it is?”

A large grin spread over Lance’s face as realization set in.

  
“It _is_!”

 

  
Lance hopped off of Keith lap (both mourning the loss), and stumbled to the speakers, turning them up even louder.

  
“Hunk! Guys! Get back in here!! We’ve _got_ to dance to this song!”

  
The gang came back in, and Keith flushed when he realized he didn’t even noticed they left in the first place.

His blush only increased when Shiro gave him a sly small and a wink while Allura took him his appearance and giggled.

 

Before Keith could get even more embarrassed, Lance grabbed him by the hands and pulled him up, making Keith let out a surprised shout.

Keith wasn’t sure if it was because he stood up too fast, or if it were the searing quick kiss Lance gave him when he pulled him against his body that caused his head to spin.

He had a pretty good guess which one it was.

 

  
“Come on Keith! Dance with me!”

  
Keith chucked, and let Lance rocked them both to the song, one Keith still didn’t recognize.

Lance gave him a bright smile and squeezed his hands, causing Keith’s heart to flutter.

This boy was going to be the death of him.

Lance then suddenly took a deep breath, and shrieked as loud as he could.

  
**_A ella le gusta la gasolina_  
Dame más gasolina  
Como le encanta la gasolina  
Dame más gasolina**

  
Keith threw back his head and laughed until his sides hurt, only laughing harder when all the others tried to sing along.

Keith watched fondly as Lance made his way to Hunk, throwing an arm around his shoulders and singing loud enough for the whole street to hear.

Lance met his gaze and sent a wink his way, gesturing him to come closer with one finger.

Keith softly chuckled and shook his head, making his way to Lance.

 

  
Yeah, this boy was definitely gonna be the death of him.

 

  
But he was okay with that.


End file.
